Stuck in Love
by Aeris - Goddess of Music
Summary: Sirius, fed up with his best friends self-hating regime and his cousins broken heart, decides to fix them up once and for all. He realizes that the only way Remus will give up hating himself and get with Tonks is if he's told to do so by himself. So that is exactly where Sirius has sent them. To 1977.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It was once again, morning, at Grimmauld Place. The owner of said house was sat at the head of the table in the dark and musky kitchen. Sirius, inhaling the caffeinated fumes Florean Fortescue's own blend, peered over his mug of coffee at the two people sitting with him.

To his right was his last remaining friend and fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin. Remus was dejectedly stirring his own coffee, a frown on his scarred face. He looked tired, the night before was a full moon and transforming always exhausted the thirty-five year old werewolf.

Sirius had been with him of course. For the twelve years that he had been in Azkaban, every time he looked out of his bar blocked window and saw that it was a full moon, he thought of Remus going through the pain of transforming alone, without his friends and it killed him. Ever since Sirius had broken out, and was safe to make contact with Remus, Harry and the others, Sirius always joined Remus during the full moon, transforming into his Animagus form 'Padfoot'.

Sirius looked to his left. There trying to catch Remus' eye was Sirius' favourite cousin's daughter, Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda Tonks, along with her husband Ted, and of course Dora, were the only members of the Black family who could stand to be in the same room as him.

Sirius looked from one to the other, and sighed. His friend was still studiously avoiding Tonks' gaze as he had been for the past few weeks. Ever since 'The Order of the Phoenix' had reconvened due to the return of Lord Voldemort and the first meeting had been held, Tonks had been head over heels in love with Remus ever since they were first introduced, and him her. But, because of his condition. His curse, as he called it. His werewolf side; Remus had been steadily refusing the chance to be with her.

His excuses were always the same. He was too old, too poor, a social outcast. He didn't want to put her in danger and he didn't want people to shun her for the rest of her life just because she was in love with him.

Each time Remus said these words, Sirius, who was normally always in the same room as he was still on the run from the Ministry of Magic, could see that both Remus and Tonks' hearts broke just that little bit more at every syllable uttered. It was because of this that Sirius vowed to do something. Sirius was determined to get the two together know neither would be happy, and there would not be any peace until he did.

Sirius devised a plan. Using an enchantment written by his Great Grandfather, Phineas Nigelus Black; he would send both Remus and Tonks somewhere, where they could finally get their acts together and hopefully get together. Sirius just had to decide where… and when.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Pesky metamorphmagus, disturbing the house of my fathers, like my good for nothing son and his blood traitor friends!" Walburga Black screamed from her portrait at the top of the stairs as Tonks slammed the front door shut and simultaneously knocked over the troll foot umbrella stand.

With a wave of his wand, Sirius shut his mother up and closed the curtains to her portrait. "Shut up you old bag." He looked at his cousin, her face was miserable and her hair, usually the color of her favourite shade of pink was a mousy brown. "Dora?"

Tonks answered her cousin with a sigh and bent to pick up the umbrella stand. "What Sirius?"

"What has that git done now?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Yes you do. What has Remus done now?"

"Nothing."

"Dora, you know you can't lie to me. You're like Pinocchio in that respect."

Tonks frowned and pushed her nose back to its normal size. Whenever she tried to lie to Sirius her nose would grow a fraction of an inch. It was only with Sirius that her nose would do this. Everyone else she could lie to as convincingly as the others.

"Remus told me he was thinking about volunteering. Volunteering to go into the werewolf's hideout, to bring information back from the Death Eaters." She said, her eyes beseeching with Sirius.

"Leave it to me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just you wait and see." He said as Tonks carried on through into the kitchen where Molly and Alastor were conversing about the latest Daily Prophet article; 'Dumbledore: Is He Daft or Is He Dangerous?' "I'm going to knock some sense into the both of you." He muttered, turning to go up stair to finish the final touches on the enchantment. 

* * *

"Come on Alastor, what they are writing is slanderous and not just to Dumbledore."

"I know Molly, but what Potter doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Oh it just seems so immoral. Harry is a 15-year-old boy. He has no reason to lie. The Ministry is going to pick on him for telling the truth that You Know Who is back." Molly looked at Tonks as soon as she walked in the door after her little chat with Sirius. "Oh, hello Tonks dear, there's some tea in the pot, help yourself."

"Thanks Molly." She said and nodded to Moody as she reached for a mug. Alastor frowned, he hated seeing Tonks so depressed and he knew the reason why. He also knew what Sirius was up to and was half tempted to give him hand. But deciding not to press the matter as he knew Tonks would hate that, he turned back to Molly.

"Dumbledore can take care of himself, Molly. And if anything, you're going to have to fight Sirius to be in first position to protect Harry."

"I'll see you guys later." Said Tonks, leaving the room, mug in hand.

"Alright Tonks, dear." Replied Molly, and as soon as she'd left and they heard creaking on the third stair going up, they knew she was well out of hearing range, unless she had one of Fred and George's extendable ears. "Poor girl. All she wants is Remus, but he won't even give her a chance."

"Lupin is trying to protect her from himself, but she's already too lost in him that she couldn't give a flying hippogriff about danger." 

* * *

Tonks dragged herself up stairs, half her tea already gone and the other half she just couldn't be bothered to drink. She passed Hermione and Ginny's room. The red-head was nowhere to be found, but the brunette was sitting on the bed reading the 'Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' and was making tutting noises. She looked up as she passed.

"Good Evening, Tonks." She said with a smile.

"Evening Hermione."

"Professor Lupin again?"

"How can you tell?" Tonks said, in a resigned voice.

"Each time I see you, your hair become less pink and more brown." The fifteen year old explained. "He'll come around, Tonks… eventually. You know he hates what he is. Although he's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, try to get to know him and he'll try to push you away. But I've seen the way he looks at you. Just give him time." She smiled and went back to her book. Tonks carried on. 

* * *

She pushed open her bedroom door, walked inside then slammed it shut. After putting down her mug, she flew onto the bed. Her brows furrowed, she began to think. 'Give him time… how much time does he need?' There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Tonks said, not bothering to get up.

"Tonks, we've got to go." Said Moody, pushing open her door and standing just inside the frame. "It's Harry."

"What's happened?" She asked, grateful for the distraction. "Is he alright?"

"Dementors. Had to cast a Patronus didn't he. Ministry's just expelled him from Hogwarts."

"Written warning yes, but they can't expel him."

"Exactly, so we're going to get him from his Aunt and Uncle's." And he gestured for her to come along. 

* * *

As Tonks went downstairs, Moody stopped by Sirius' room. He knocked on the frame of the door. "Whatever you're working on to get Remus and Tonks together… You've got about an hour to get it ready. As soon as we get Harry safely here, we have to get Lupin and Tonks out. I can't stand to see her so…"

"Heartbroken. You have my word." Sirius nodded. "It'll be ready by the time you return, and Moony should be here by then. I'll send them tonight."

"Do you have any idea where you're sending them?"

"Oh yes." He said grinning. "And I can't wait to see everyone's faces." 

* * *

Harry had been retrieved safely and he, The Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and the last few members of the Order who decided to stick around were having dinner.

Are you alright, Remus?" asked Harry, looking at his father's old friend. He looked more tired than usual. He thought it was to do with the full moon that had just happened, but it was something deeper than that.

"Yes Harry. Of course I am." The werewolf replied.

"No he's not. He's being morose and self-hating." Sirius piped up.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You're in love and yet you're ruining two people's chances of happiness by being a depressing idiot."

"Who is he in love with?" Harry asked his Godfather. In the background, Tonks sunk more into her chair.

"I am still here." Remus complained.

"Yes we know you're still here. And I'm going to do something about it." Sirius announced.

"What do you mean you're going to do something about it?"

"He means, Remus that you and Tonks," Moody began, and Harry looked at the pair sitting next to each other, and they both blushed, "are going to go somewhere together."

"Where are we going?" Tonks questioned, speaking for the first time.

"We aren't going anywhere. I'm sorry but this can't happen."

"Yes it can. And it's going to." Sirius smirked and pulled a pouch out of his pocket. Pulling on the draw string he opened it and tipped out some sand into the palm of his hand. "Hold on tight to each other you two. You'll be staying put, but going far away." And with that he blew the sand onto his friend and cousin and the two disappeared in an orb of shimmering blue light.

"Where did you send them?" His Godson asked, pointing at the two empty chairs in front of him on the other side of the table, a confused expression on his face.

"Oh they've gone to Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade. That was your brilliant plan?"

"I've left out the best part." Sirius chuckled. "They're in Hogsmeade… in 1977." And at everyone's expressions of disbelief, "The only way Moony is going to buck up and be with Tonks, is if he's being told to do so by himself. Now he's too self-hating to tell himself now at thirty-five, but seventeen year old Moony isn't."

"You've sent Remus and Tonks to his younger self at school with you and my Dad?"

"Yes. That's just cause for hilarity and trouble… The Marauders will love it."


End file.
